The Ringmaster of Darkness
by CosplayInc
Summary: Through a case of unfortunate events a young boy named Alois Trancy ends up in the grasp of a careless demon, Claude Faustus. To survive the boy must comply anyway possible, but what would happen if he fell for the sadistic demon himself..., or something.


A/N: Hello there my name or pen name is Bassy, and yes this is my first Fanfiction. I am not a writer by any means... Only in note books when I'm bored. So I apologize in advance for my bad punctuation and grammar errors! Reviews are strongly encouraged! I really hope that the characters aren't to OOC but then again this is the first chapter. Multiple writers will be using this page, we will let you know who is who like I did somewhere in the beginning. Well anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Ringmaster of Darkness:D

The loud carousel music shook the quiet streets along the town square. It was midnight in London, the tiresome people rested weakly in their beds. As the seconds fled from them in hastily. Alarmed folks, who had possessed no greater entertainment in their comfortable entrapment, tossed and turned in frustration in their beds. Living in isolation before rising to peak through their warn drapes at the scene of the commotion.

Lights and fire blazed bright in the sky, painting the navy blue with streaks of oranges and weak reds, the sweet smell of caramelized popcorn and varieties of other foods, flew timidly through the air. Sending drool that spilled over dreamers lips. Not a soul within miles of the square would be able to ignore the tantalizing scents that filled the sweet night air. The momentum built quickly as the flustered children ran from their homes to enjoy the circus, leaving their guardians in the dark about their swift get away. Allowing themselves to be negligent and failing to acknowledge that they delivered themselves into the hands of hell. Delivered themselves with hope of return and marking the end of their just blossoming lives. As the minutes passed the children approached in straight lines as if under hypnosis, marching to their fate.

XXXX

The rays of the sun burned brightly upon the velvet curtains, absorbing the abstract light greedily. In exception for those strays that managed sneak into the room deviously through the edges of the heavy drapes. Much desire had been expressed, a deep form demanding to be hidden from light. The stoic expression of the occult being that despised it. Cowering deep in confined in the darkness of four walls a man waited eagerly for the night. The man disliked the day. More often than not the man would spend time staring out into the open scenery. His focus far in the distance of the horizon, taking in the beauty before him.

The man himself obtained unaffectionate qualities. Those of a statue, the man who would remind anybody of a Botticelli angle. Or at least show the capacity to fool anyone who didn't know any better. His looks were a temptation that could lead any unfortunate soul to its disgrace. If the victim was far from careful. His body was perfectly proportioned, slender with strong broad shoulders, an acceptable build, and strong hands that would cause any maiden to fall limp under his supple touch. He was a statuesque man standing at a height of six three. His eyes were a rich gold, glinting like vivid pools of light. Standing out brilliantly under his ivory skin. Although the males attribute hid under silver framed spectacles, gently resting along the middle of the bridge of his nose. His hair was a distinct ebony with a slight violet tints, resting just above his shoulders. Parted so that it draped his unblemished face, gracefully flipping in neat whirls. One particular trait that never went unnoticed was the man's undying love for black. Although the man possessed incredible attributes, there was one attribute that separated him from the rest. He was a demon. For this, the demon was always alone, casting himself into the comfort of his quiet study. The lack of suitors wasn't the issue, it consisted more of the fact that he had never found anyone who was worth his time. He didn't relatively care about demons; to him they were all pests. His feelings he expressed about humans were those of humans who had fallen under the demons spell came and went from the demons manor. Men, women, and occasionally teens which most graciously warmed his bed for the night.

Though he secluded himself in darkness, his invitation was opened to whoever would have accepted it. He had fallen in and out of love many times. So much so he became numb to the word "Love." No one seemed to take his invitation seriously. Out of all the people who entered the web of the waiting spider only one stayed accompanied by three other demons, a demoness named Hannah Anafeloz. She was tall grown woman with a curvaceous body and russet skin. Her long flowing hair cascaded down her back to her ankles shinning a light lavender, almost silver. The shade of her hair complemented her skin beautifully. Her eyes shined a brilliant indigo, true radiance to go with her violet colored full yet slender lips. Hannah was a very introverted and withdrawn person as well as apathetic and bored although she displayed confidence. She had remained by the dark demons side out of spite of his desire to be alone. Along with her stayed three other demons, triplets. Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber. Who were Hannah's loyal servants. The three men complied with her every desire. They were conservative young men with plum hair and crimson eyes. Their fringes fell inconsistently over their faces, allowing that to be the mode of identification. Timber's hair fell into a point in the center of his face, Canterbury's hair was swept neatly to the left, and Thompson's hair was swept to the right in opposite to Hannah felt the desire to go about on her own, something stopped her from crossing the door many times. Perhaps it was the peace of living with another demon, or the fact she had a growing affection for the dark demon himself.

The thought of leaving him alone terrified her. Although she did not exactly see him as a companion, her heart still went out to him, and so they all lived together in The Faustian Manor. The Faustian Manor was located in an isolated area about two hours from London. Although the manor was intended to be hidden, the manor had been built in such a monumental size it was difficult for it to go unnoticed. To get to the manor was quite troublesome, almost impossible for those who didn't know the way. Yet he admired that flaw. To him it meant he would remain entrapped in his seclusion.

From time to time he would receive guests, some caught by a storm. Some wondering in by mere accident. Every guest that came along was always treated with the highest vow of hospitality. Although one guest was the one that made all the difference.

In the early stages of the demons life he had met another male who caught his interest. This distinct male made a huge impact in the demons life, but bliss only lasted for a short period of time. For his lover upped and ran away with no intention of coming back. It was a storming night when the events occurred.

XXXX

The rain fell gravely upon the open veranda. The soft clattering of the water created trails of cool liquid that rolled off the patio furniture onto the cold stone pavement. The sky was draped in heavy gray clouds that consumed it almost like a blanket. The demon stood quietly by the window watching nature take its course. To his intense surprise the demon wore a gentle smile on his pale lips. He desired nothing more that for the rain to fall forever. As the demon gazed out the window he admired the world around his manor. As he scanned the open area his eyes fell among a black figure down below. The sluggish being dragged himself onto the manor grounds, a heavy desperation burning through him. The demon smirked as he watched the figure struggle. Admiring the trail of blood that followed it. After a few moments of interest the demon moved about the office, prancing slowly to the heavy wooden door that separated the study from the manor. The demon nonchalantly walked about the corridors examining the oil paintings that hung over the walls. His walk was easy, breezy almost possessing a joyful bounce in his step. He adventured his manor in no hurry, walking cheerfully down the manor steps and practically waltzing out the door.

The sadistic demon prowled playfully toward the dying figure, stopping a few feet from the now identified man. He examined the male's features freely, and was taken aback with awe at his crimson eyes and raven hair. The man inched toward him reaching out in thriving hopes of safety. His disheveled leg, streaming blood as if it were a fountain.

"H-Help me." The man managed to choke out.

"Help you?" The demon laughed. "What would I get in return?" The demon asked mockingly.

"Everyone has a price you know."

"W-whatever you ah." The man broke out. "W- Whatever y-y-you want."

"You possess nothing I desire." The demon kneeled next to the body.

"W-w-what are y-you a d-d-demon?"

The demon cocked his head.

"I didn't realize folks knew about our presence ..." He watched the man quizzically. "That's exactly what I am..."

He smiled before getting to his feet.

"Good 'by" he grinned as he turned back into the manor.

"I-I-I'll give y-you my SOUL." The man shouted in desperation.

"Your soul... You would go that far?"

"P-please don't leave m-me here!"

The demon turned to him.

"You'd be willing to give up your soul to live now, but die later, eh?" He smirked.

"If that's your choice I'll comply."

He walked over to the disheveled man.

"It won't be pleasant, and you won't enjoy it." The demon smirked.

"I-I don't care!" He paused catching his breath. "S-save me!"

"I will patience, who would have thought a human would be so anxious to die."

The demon kneeled on the ground removing his belt from his hips.

"W- what are y-you doing?" the male asked in a panicked tone, causing the demon to smirk.

"I can assure you it's not what you think; I have to stop the blood flow." He lifted the mans injured leg from the ground, allowing access for the belt to wrap around it, tightening it briskly. The movement was so swift; it caused the man to cringe in withering pain.

"I am not a-anxious to d-die!" he tried his best to make his words sound forceful, but failing.

"That's what it seems, handing off your soul as if it was nothing." He lifted the disheveled male off the ground and into his arms as he turned himself toward the manor. Walking slowly to ease the man of pain.

The demon had placed Hannah in charge of him, allowing her to nurse him to health and keeping a close watch on him. The demon would check on him from time to time to see the progression of the healing process but never for another reason. Upon weeks of healing the man was finally healthy. He waited impassively for the demon to visit him once again, gazing around the room. The silence and atmosphere around him was so profound, for the male feared the worst was to come. The day when the demon would claim his soul. The door knob rattled slightly causing the man to jump, sending his fearful heart into over drive. The man placed a limp hand on his chest, in an attempt to control his heartbeat as the door opened silently.

"I see your fully healed." The demon mused as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes I am, I only possess a few scratches now thanks to Hannah and yours..."

The demon raised a hand dismissively.

"I did nothing, only Hannah deserves the praise." The demon smirked as he walked over to sit at the end of the bed.

"Throughout all this commotion I never learned your name..." The man trailed off.

"My name." The demon mused." Why would you want to learn my name?"

The male struggled to maintain a straight face.

"I would like to know the name of my savior, and the one who will deliver me to my death."

The demon stood from where he had been seated.

"Quite the poets aren't we." The demon smiled lightly as he adjusted his gloves.

"I am no savior, but if you must know my name is Claude Faustus and this is The Faustian Manor. Now I hope you have yourself a fine day." The demon sighed as he turned himself to the door.

"Since you seem to be doing well there is no reason for me to stay any longer. Farewell." The demon took a few steps to the waiting door. Suddenly a cold grip caught Claude's wrist. He turned to see the man standing before him.

"Is something the matter?" The demon asked nonchalantly.

"Don't... Don't you want to know my name?" The man's eyes burned with a quiet intensity.

"Not exactly... But if you'd like me to know I'll give audience." The demon spoke lazily as he pulled his arm out of the man's grip with ease.

"When will you take my soul?" The man asked shakily.

"When it's ready."

"When it's ready? What does that even mean?" The man shouted in frustration. The demon began to head for the door once more.

"My name is Thomas Sampson." The other male shouted as Claude's hand touched the doorknob. The demon smiled lightly as he opened the door.

"Nice to meet you Mister Sampson." Claude exited the room shutting the door behind him, leaving the male to look after him with intense curiosity. The male gazed around the room a single thought floating through his mind. -What kind of man is this.-?

The demon never cared much to understand what it was about that man that caused him to feel such petty feelings. Claude was unaware of the reasons but the warmth he felt in his chest to him was enough. The demon spent his days in his office, working. When he wasn't working he took quiet strolls throughout the manor. More often than not running into Thomas, who seemed to do the same. Claude would acknowledge him and continue on his walk. The days seemed to slip from the demons grasp rather slowly. The more the days passed, the more time the two males spent together. Either reading books or merely sitting together in silence. Until one day it happened.

It was late at night when the demon resided in his study. Working dutifully as he leaned over his desk, reading over large stacks of papers. There was a heavy mist draping possessively over the manor, which added a growing agitation to the demon. As time passed the more frustrated he became. He didn't know what he was waiting for. The demon was in the position to retire, but he didn't do any such thing. His body language made it clear he wasn't going to. Three gentle raps on the door cut into the silence of the quiet room.

" Who is it?" Claude called quietly from the confines of his office.

" It's Thomas."

Claude glanced up as Thomas opened the office door slowly.

" What are you doing up so late?" The demon asked as he removed his glasses from his face, cleaning them gently.

" That's actually what I wanted to ask you, don't you think you need to sleep?" Thomas asked as he walked into the office.

" Demon's don't need sleep. It's nothing but a mere luxury." the demon turned one of the pages he was looking over.

" Then why don't you sleep." Thomas muttered.

" Because I have too much work to do."

" Your work will be here tomorrow."

Claude looked up at the male.

" I am aware of that." The demon sighed.

" You know the other night I was pondering over your name, how Thomas Sampson doesn't quite suit you."

Thomas gazed at the demon curiously.

" Oh?" Thomas sighed trying to be nonchalant.

" So if it isn't so bold, I thought of a new more eccentric name for you."

Thomas smiled slightly. " You thought of a name for me?" smiling wider as he replied secretly pleased.

" Yes, how does Sebastian Michaelis sound to you?"

The name seemed to echo through the males mind slowly.

" Sebastian Michaelis.." He smiled as he realized the words rolled nicely through his lips. " I like it."

Claude picked up a new paper from the stack.

" Good if you'd like that will be your new name." The demon took his glasses from the desk and placed them back on his face. Suddenly he felt " Sebastian's" presence next to him. The demon looked up at the male questioningly.

" What are you doing?" The demon asked.

" I want to try something with you." Sebastian muttered slightly as he moved onto the demons lap.

" What exactly is it you want to try." Sebastian smiled as he wrapped his arms around the waiting demon's neck.

" You." He muttered hungrily as he pressed his lips to the demons. The demon shoved Sebastian off of his lap.

" You have not conception under what you ask." The demon huffed rising from his chair.

" Your wrong. I do have a clear conception." The male gazed into the sadistic demons eyes.

" I want you."

The demon gazed at the male with skepticism." You want a male demon."

" That's right." The male paused.

" I've never really knew how it felt like to want a man, but now that I do I want to explore it." Sebastian took a slow step toward the demon.

" Well perhaps another night I have quite an amount of work to do as you can see." The man gestured the stack of waiting papers on his desk, before the demon took one of the books that rested among the desk and walked to one of the bookshelves to a waiting slot.

" Your work will be here tomorrow."

The demon turned to face the male, only to find the male observing him closely.

" I am quite aware of that."

Sebastian pushed the demon against the bookshelf, drowning in silent frustration.

" Then why not look over something different..." Sebastian whispered into the demon's ear seductively, causing the demon to smirk.

" Look over huh?" The sadistic demon purred. Relieving himself from the males grasp, only to pull a reversal. Slamming the male into the bookcase with weak force.

" Look over your body, that's what you want from me?" He smirked as he ran his hand down the male's side to the gap that connected the male's thigh to his knee, taking it and hooking around his hip.

" Y- Yes." Sebastian muttered kissing the demon passionately.

" You don't realize what you covet." The demon smiled as he broke the kiss.

" Ah, but I do."

The rest of the night drifted hastily from them. For that night was the night Claude took Sebastian for the first and only time.

Weeks passed rather slowly after what had occurred that night. After that act that took place in the demons office. The demon went on as if nothing had occurred. Most days he entrapped himself in the confines of his office handling his paper work. Some days he walked about the manor occasionally taking time to talk to Hannah but never did he turn his attention to Sebastian, the one who coveted the Hannah had a heavy worry resting upon her, which failed to go unnoticed by the demon as he took his usual stroll through the manor.

" What seems to be the cause of your distress?" The demon muttered, as he rested his hands on the demoness's shoulders.

" How long has it been since you fed?"

The demons eyebrows shot up in surprise.

" Well it's been a while... Why?"

Hannah turned her pained gaze onto the demon.

" Claude you look so unhealthy..." Claude smiled tenderly running his hand across Hannah's cheek.

" This is just my face." He sighed.

" I've always looked like this."

Hannah frowned.

" You need to ea..." Hannah was interrupted by Claude's lips resting gently on hers.

" Always caring about me..." He smiled." Your so kind."

A small gasp down the hall was heard by both demons, making them turn their heads in the direction of which the small sound came. They turned to catch Sebastian sprint down the hall. Claude sighed looking down at Hannah.

" Can you deal with that I have a lot of work to get to."

Hannah glanced down the hall then back at Claude.

" Thank you." Claude muttered placing a hand on her shoulder, before heading to his office.

Hannah ran after Sebastian trying to keep up with his heavy but swift steps. In a matter of seconds she held a tight grip on his arm.

" Sebastian what's the matter." She asked as he turned his body to face her.

" I didn't know you and Claude were in a relationship." He muttered quietly.

" We're not actually."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

" I just saw you two kiss." Sebastian shouted accusingly. Hannah smiled at his reaction.

"That's how demons greet each other in the demon world." She paused as she struggled to hide her smile. " It's customary for demons to greet that way. That doesn't necessary mean they are mating." She trailed off.

" Are you jealous?" She chimed enthusiastically.

" I-I No! Of course not." The male snapped. Hannah took him by the hand.

" If you care for him tell him." She smiled." He's been lonely so long someone like you would surely be worth his time."

Hannah places her hand lightly on his cheek before turning away, disappearing into the hall. A gentle knock made Claude look up lazily from his paperwork.

" Come in." He called.

" Hey, Claude?" Sebastian asked as he stepped into the office.

" What seems to be the matter?"

" Nothing I just wanted to see what you were doing."

Claude ran his fingers through his hair.

" Work as always."

Sebastian watched the demon as he signed some papers.

" What do you work on so much in here." He asked as he approached the desk.

" Paperwork for charities I fund, Rents for the places I let people live in, receipts for tea exports. Donation papers, documents for escorts things like that... Why?"

Sebastian watched the demon, a new wave of respect running through his body.

" I never knew demons were so generous."

The demon smirked.

" If I want to keep a good image it is... Not that I care much what people think of me." The demon smirked.

" But it builds good business relationships."

Sebastian sighed." I see."

Claude stretched his arms tiredly.

" Claude..."

The demon looked up from a document he was signing.

" What's the matter?"

" I care about you."

The demon's eye brows knitted together.

" You what about me?"

" I-I." Sebastian stammered." I care about you."

The demon smirked.

" You care about me."

Sebastian looked down at his hands." I do."

The demon rose from his chair.

" A human caring for a demon." Claude pondered." How weak. Foolish really, giving your love to a vermin like myself."

Sebastian gazed at the demon with anger.

" You are not a vermin." The male wanted to shout but the words slipped out in a faint whisper. The demon lifted himself from his chair and walked to the male, taking him in his arms.

" I care for you as well. Perhaps not exactly in the same way, but it's definitely there." He smirked as he pressed his lips demandingly to Sebastian's. After weeks the bliss began to atone. The white dream drew closer to its end, for Sebastian's soul had reached the peak of its ripeness. Giving for the news, the demon knew very well what he had to do.

The day was cloudy. Reflecting its somber pattern onto the smoggy water. On that boat ride that would seal the fate of a corrupt soul. Claude and Hannah moved the rows monotonously as the reached their destination. Claude's eyes never leaving Sebastian's. The demon watched the male as if it were the last time they would see each other, although the fact was correct. Little did the demon know that Hannah had a plan. Hannah watched the way the both males eyes each other and felt a well of sadness build up in her heart.

She leaned over the demons shoulder.

" Are you sure you'll be able to do it? Or would you want me to do it instead?"

Claude gazed into Hannah's eyes unable to comprehend what she asked.

" I don't think I'd be able to, but I have to it's what's fair. "She frowned." Or you can let him live."

" He offered his soul for his life, it has to be done this way."

Claude gazed at Sebastian than back at Hannah. Every emotion he felt seemed to crush him all at once. He never believed that he would truly ever be caught is such a situation, until this male crawled into his life..

" I think it would be better if you do it, just because I can't look upon his face." Claude muttered. Hannah smiled lightly as she patted his shoulder. Claude waited outside of the cave hearing the ear splitting yell of his lover as his soul was stripped from its body. Time moved slowly for the demon. The agony bubbled deep inside him, the shame of not being able to complete the task himself burned heavily over him. After the ordeal was over Hannah walked out of the cave and offered Claude a smile. Taking him by the hand.

" How did it go?" the demon asked slowly.

" I tried to be as gentle as possible." she paused. " But he asked for it to be as painful as I can make it."

Hannah examined the demon, squeezing his hand gently.

" Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

" I am well. Let's go home." hand in hand they left the way they came.

Months passed and things had gone almost completely back to normal except for the fact that Sebastian was gone. About the fourth month Hannah came to the demon a profound look on her face. Confessing to the demon that she had not killed the male but completed the transformation converting him into a demon. Who would later come to him with a partner and a business idea, in which the demon complied... But years have passed and things had changed. They were both professional and together made the highest names in the underground industry.

XXXX

Time seemed to pass sluggishly for the demon. The silence was piercing although he did not mind it. His thoughts lingered closer to insanity as he gazed at the heavy drapes. The light taunted him, every second that passed he imagined the darkness of the night. He imagined the scenery of the land embraced in dark. The sound of the night was so peaceful, the sound of crickets, and the feel of the soft dirt beneath his feet. It almost made his mouth water. The demon leaned back on his chair before shutting his a few moments of silent rest, the demon rose from his chair walking slowly around his desk, his Impatience making his blood run cold. The demon took disinterested steps to a small table that resided in a corner of the room, examining his office as he walked. He eyed the expansive bookshelves grudgingly, the dark paint on the walls, the oil paintings and the historic statues that draped his office, and most of all the mountain of books he owned. He distinctly pondering about having thousands of books he was too disinterested to read. The table was round, imprinted with the most exquisite craftsmanship, a delicate carving that intertwined together to create a most gallant rose. Upon the table over a red silk tablecloth rested a slim at first than curvaceous bottle of brandy, surrounded by four glasses. The glasses stood aligned from tallest to shortest, the distinct decoration, to any person would have resembled stained glass windows, standing gracefully side by side. Along with the glasses was a small silver platter that contained a small pair of tongs, whose purpose was to be used to fetch ice. Alas they remained unused, for the demon never used ice for his brandy, he liked it warm.

The demon had no need for drinking. For the alcohol caused no different affect to his body than what the male already felt, but the taste. The demon was unable to taste anything he consumed all apart from the taste of that liquid, attracting him to its strong yet smooth taste. As the demon poured the warm liquid into a glass, the door of the demons study swung open exposing a tall red haired shinigami, which strutted into the room a red handbag hanging on his arm. His distasteful entrance caused the demon to turn his face in agitation. The impact of the door was so great it caused a couple of books from the shelves to fall to the floor.

" Grell Sutcliff I didn't expect for you to grace me with your presence today.." The demon stated sarcastically before narrowing his eyes, as he walked back to his waiting seat.

" Well honey, I'm sure glad to see you." The red haired shinigami purred.

" What is with this darkness, you need some light in this place." The red haired shinigami whined as he pranced toward the demons desk.

" I would appreciate if you just told me what you wanted and got out. "The demon snapped.

" It's not about what I want honey!" The shinigami giggled as he pulled the heavy drapes open, allowing the rays of the sun to fill the office.

" It's about what Sebastian wants."

The demon sighed, as the shinigami took a seat before him.

" What does he want from me now?"

The shinigami reached for his handbag, pulling out a black leather bound folder.

" He wants you to read this over and sign it, and he also wanted me to give you this." The red haired shinigami pulled a black envelope from his pocket and placed it on the desk, sliding it gently toward the agitated demon.

" What is this?"

" It's a letter silly." The shinigami laughed as he flipped a strand of his hair over his shoulder.

" I understand that." The demon growled." What is it about?"

The red haired shinigami sighed as he rose from the seat.

" I have no idea, I'm only the messenger." The shinigami frowned as he slung his hand bag over his shoulder.

" Well I've got to run, till next time sweetheart." The shinigami winked as he blew a kiss to the demon, making the demon grimace, and like that the shinigami pranced to the door passing Hannah on his way out.

" Ciao doll." The shinigami called as he disappeared, turning into the hall, leaving a confused Hannah to gaze after him.

" Wow." The demoness sighed as she walked into the office." That man never seizes to amaze me."

Her indigo eyes gazed at the fallen books.

" My, what a mess. This is not like you."

The demon sighed as he took a swig from his drink." It wasn't me it was that thing."

Hannah laughed lightly as she placed the books back on their corresponding shelf.

" What did he want."

The demon rose from his seat to close the open drapes." He brought me some documents I needed to sign, and a letter from Michaelis."

The demoness approached the demon slowly.

" A letter? What does it say?" She asked curiously.

" I don't know, neither do I care." He scoffed as he and the demoness shared a greetings kiss.

" But it must be of importance if he sent his dog all the way here." Hannah placed her hand on her chin.

" Are you going to open it?" The demoness asked curiously.

" Well I don't have an option." The demon sighed as he let himself fall back in his chair.

" Hannah, what's my schedule today?"

Hannah pulled out a black leather book out of her pocket.

" Today you have a meeting with Mr. Huntington about the tea production, another meeting with Mister Smith about the escorts." Hannah sighed, pausing lightly. " And another meeting with the bank about your high deposits. Other than that you just have mountains of paper work." She smiled cheerfully.

"Very well." The demon frowned.

" Oh and one last minute thing." Hannah spoke lightly as she dug through her pockets, pulling out a large stack of letters.

" What is all that?" The demon asked monotonously.

" Invitations to balls, banquets, picnics, casual parties, tea time those types of events. You should go to those events more often, not attending makes your social life pitiful." Hannah said matter of factly. The demon sighed as he went through the invitations.

" I really disregard what they may think." He looked up at Hannah innocently.

Hannah rubbed her temples.

" I understand, but it doesn't work in your favor since your involved in the business world."

" Yes I am awa..." The demon spoke lightly before being interrupted by Canterbury.

" Lord Faustus, there is a gentlemen awaiting you in the visitors hall."

Claude rose to his feet.

" Who calls?"

" A mister Huntington."

Claude glanced at the grandfather clock that stood by his desk.

" Very well, I will meet him briefly." Claude took the letter from Michaelis from his desk and handed it to Hannah.

" Look this over then tell me the cause."

Hannah examined the sealed letter in her hands.

" Very well."

The demon followed Canterbury down the corridor to the visitor's hall. The guest waited patiently for the demon as he walked down the staircase.

" Mister Huntington, what an enlightening pleasure it is to have you in my manor." The demon spoke loudly with fake enthusiasm.

" Alas mister Faustus I can say the same."

Mister Huntington was an older brooding man. He possessed a plumped body and a balding head. He was a very enthusiastic man as well as greedy. The demon didn't exactly approve of his ethics but having the male as a partner seemed quite profitable.

" Where is that lovely mistress of yours." Mister Huntington asked playfully. Claude smiled politely.

" I assure you good sir that us two are not an item."

Mister Huntington laughed.

" Why she's a beauty, how can you not be mixed up with the likes of her eh?" The man winked as he let out a booming laugh." They don't make them like that anymore. I'll tell you what."

The demon sighed.

" Could I be the object you speak so freely of?" Hannah called out from the top of the corridor.

" Ah my dear," the male laughed." Such exquisite qualities you possess, I would be drugged not to speak of you."

Hannah walked down the corridor making her grand entrance for Claude's guest.

" My, my time goes by, but your still as lovely as ever." The male took Hannah's hand kissing it lightly. " You should lend me your secrets to share them with my wife." The male laughed another array of booming laughter.

" There is no secret, kind sir." Hannah laughed lightly.

" They don't make them like you anymore!" He smiled as he patted Hannah's hand." Well enough dawdling, let's talk business."

" Very well." The demon paused." Shall we proceed to the luncheon?"

The party of three walked down the main hall of the expansive manor. The guest was more than overjoyed with the trip acknowledging the fine work of art, which hung on the wall and how neat the manor maintained itself.

" It's all my workers who do such a great job."

The male gasped in awe.

" It's so lovely that your servants know you taste so profoundly."

The demon smiled.

" Here in this manor we have the very best staff, able to fit any need to the benefit of their master." Hannah spoke kind heartedly.

Mister Huntington continued expressing his ongoing admiration for the home, until they reached the luncheon.

" Well here we are Sir Huntington." The male smiled.

" Ah, very well."

The man gasped when they reached their destination." Wow!" He exclaimed.

"How impressive, I need to come along more often."

The room was expansive and white. The light entering from all directions. The room was draped with flowers and arches, iron tables with intricate designs spread along the crystalline pool. Along the walls French windows were aligned draped by a light chiffon material that waved lightly in the wind. Through the outdoor garden the sweet smell of roses filled the air, along with their floating petals.

" This location is truly... Nostalgic."

The demon cocked his head." Really, how so?"

" There are really no words..." The male mused. Gazing around the room. " Now, let's discuss the real reason of my visit."

The demon arched an eyebrow.

" Very well, please take a seat." The demon gestured with his hand. Both males sat in chairs as Hannah poured the tea.

" The tea production's profit has been dropping, and we have yet to figure out why it's dropping so swiftly."

The demon smirked profoundly.

" Ah yes, I had detected the issue and have been watching it closely."

The male's eyes widened slightly as he took a drink of his tea.

" Indeed you have?"

The demon smiled.

" Indeed I have." The demon twined his hands together resting his face on them.

" I have also pinned point the issue, and am currently taking care of it."

" Do you know the cause?" The man asked nervously.

" Yes, because of your negligence money has been lost... The interesting thing is that no profit was lost on your part..." The demon trailed off. " But my budget has dropped profusely."

The demon held the tea cup to his nose, rotating it slowly before placing it back on the table.

" Do you not drink tea?" The male asked in attempts to change the subject.

" I do not, but the smell is relaxing... Don't you agree?" The demon grinned, barley hiding his fangs.

" You know the saying, 'don't play with fire because you'll get burned'?"

Hannah glanced at the demon before taking a seat next to him.

" Indeed I have."

" Then tell me, why have you been playing with fire so carelessly?"

Huntington eyed the demon with false curiosity.

" I do not follow you sir."

The demon smirked.

" Ah good sir, but you do." The demon mused. " What a coincidence that suddenly only my budget falls short."

The male gulped lightly.

" Not only your budget has fallen short, mine has as well."

The demon smiled.

" Oh, I highly doubt that." Hannah placed her hands on the demons shoulders rubbing them gently.

" Don't tell us that you suddenly got... Greedy." The demoness purred seductively.

" Not only is Claude getting cheated, but you see I am as well." The demoness frowned.

" Whether you are aware I know not, but I invested a fair amount of my own fortune. Thus the profit Mr. Faustus received got split in half, that half belonging to me." Her frown became deeper.

" And the missing cut was mine." Hannah placed her chin on Claude's shoulder." So what are we going to do about it?"

Beads of sweat began to form on the male's forehead. His fingers began to tremble lightly on the teacup.

" Do you find yourself alright?... Mr. Huntington."

The man glanced around the room.

" No not at all, I-I-I mean of course." The male paused.

" I'll see to it, that you get your profit."

Hannah smiled. " Now how do I know that you will keep your word?"

" I will."

" How can you prove it?" She smiled.

" Well look at the time, I must be going."

The male rose from his chair nervously, Hannah caught his arm before he turned away from her.

" Is there something wrong, honey?"

She glanced at the man persuasively.

" Not exactly." The man wiped his forehead with a handkerchief he took out of his pocket.

" No."

" Why don't you stay here a bit longer." She muttered.

" I fear I may not, my wife is waiting patiently for me."

Claude and Hannah exchanged a little look.

" Well we hope to hear from you soon." Hannah smiled.

" Thompson, please guide Mr. Huntington to the exit."

Thompson bowed.

" Yes ma'am."

Both of the demons sat in silence watching each other. Communicating in their own prominent way. The demons smiled.

" What do you think will happen if he doesn't comply."

The demon smiled.

"We're just going to have to teach him not to mess with demons." The demon smirked, his golden eyes glowed a bright violet color. Both demons rose from their seats walking back into the manor.

" You have another meeting in an hour. Do you need me?"

Claude smiled as they walked.

" No, I think I can handle it."

" You know today... You've been more talkative."

Claude sighed heavily.

" It's almost nightfall." Claude smiled." It's almost time for me to play." The demon adjusted his gloves.

" Did you ever read the letter?"

Hannah placed her hand on her chin.

" Yes." She mused. " He wants you to go over to his manner. He has something he wants to discuss with you, apparently he has something like a gift."

Claude ran his hands through his hair.

" It's probably not a good thing." He paused.

" You think so." Hannah mused.

" Yes I do."

The demon lay in on a soft patch of grass as he waited patiently in the veranda for his next meeting. The sky was darkening and that brought the demon a strong sense of peace. Time and time again he dreamed of a day when the world would go black, just for him. A day where he wouldn't have to worry about what happened around him but a day where he would only care for himself alone. The tired demon glanced around the night searching for what he called magic. The demons favorite time to be out was when the creatures of the night awoke from their restful slumber, releasing their sweet song into the serene atmosphere around them, one by one. The more time the demon spent in the veranda the lazier he became when it came to taking care of the next meeting. The demon closed his eyes and let his mind wonder down the deepest chambers of his past. He swiftly but thoroughly analyzed his life reminiscing all the events that brought him to the place where he was now. After about half an hour that the demon had been lying on the ground, the demoness emerged once more from the mansion.

" Your next client is here."

"I'll be in, in a minute... Who am I entertaining this time?" The demon asked as he sat up.

" Now you will entertain Mr. Smith... About the escorts."

The demon smirked as he got to his feet.

" Well I'll handle this one on my own. Send him to my office."

" Right away, Claude." Hannah laughed lightly as she demon made no haste to get to his office, although he had a visitor. When he finally did reach his office Mr. Smith rose quickly from where he had been seated and greeted the demon most . Smith was a tall thin man in his late 30's that made his living by running a secret brothel made up of young escorts. His skin was fair, the male himself possessed ice blue eyes. His hair was slicked back neatly, the color a slick ebony. He was handsome but contained a secret face of evil that no one around him could have imagined..

" Welcome Mr. Smith." The demon spoke as he sat in his chair.

" Thank you so much for taking the time to see me." Mr. Smith smiled." Well I believe I owe you the thanks."

" I do not see it as so." The male spoke calmly.

" I do sir." The demon mused." it's not every day a man comes from London, a two hour trip I must inquire, to speak of something if it wasn't a priority."

" Would you like some tea, sir?" Claude asked as he gestured toward the teacups before them.

" No, thank you I think I'm okay for now." The male smiled. Both males took a seat.

" So mister Smith, what can I help you with?"

" Well mister Faustus..." Mr. Smith scratched his head

" Please, call me Claude formalities bore me." The demon smiled.

" Claude..." The male trailed off.

" Well you see the issue is that I need more of your class a escorts."

The demon smirked.

" I just handed your dogs a lot of about fourteen of my finest escorts, you couldn't have broken them in so soon." The demon rested his face on his hand lightly.

" It's not that they have been broken in so soon..." The male trailed off. "It's that my clients are becoming more demanding, and I realize only yourself and mister Michaelis can quench the growing hunger."

"Ah." The demon smirked.

" Have you spoken to Mister Michaelis?"

The male nodded silently.

" And what did he say?"

" Well..." The male cleared his throat.

" He said that he would be more than able, if you were."

The demon smirked." Oh really now."

" Yes."

The demon placed his hand on his chin.

" Very well, how many escorts do you need?"

The male placed a hand on his cheek.

" I don't know if I'm being irrational, but I need about 30 escorts."

The demons eyes widened slightly." Well sir I hope you know we are dealing with a strong sum of money."

The male smiled. " Of course. I will pay regular price plus half for each escort."

The demon smirked. " Very well. I shall prepare the contract, I hope you know the penalty for not paying."

The male nodded silently.

" I am aware that by not abiding by the deal I would pay the highest prize, my life." The male pulled a briefcase over the demons desk, snapping it open, pulling out a thick envelope.

" Half of the 2,590 pounds."

The demon smiled.

" Very well, thank you." The demon rose from the chair to shake the male's hand.

" As always it's a pleasure doing business with you mister Faustus."

" Of course I must say the same." The demon pulled the male closer.

" Remember be careful about who you speak about this too." The demon smirked.

" I always am." The male smiled.

" Till next time."

" Till next time... Do you need me to see you out?" The demon asked.

" No, I think I can manage." The male smiled.

" Good day or better yet goodnight. "Both males laughed lightly.

" Goodnight." The male left the office, leaving the demon alone.

The demon sighed heavily as he leaned back on his chair. He wished to be done with his work to take a quiet stroll on the manor grounds. The demon was well aware that his job was far from over for the day, he still had meetings to attend to and after all that was done he had to head over to the Michaelis manor. He didn't necessarily want to attend but since Sebastian and himself were business partners, the demon didn't exactly have a choice. The demon waited quietly for Hannah to arrive to let him know when the next meeting was to begin. For some reason she was taking a rather long time. The demon drummed his fingers against the mahogany desk patiently, to the beat of the clicking grandfather clock. Using his free hand to shuffle through unattended paperwork. After a few alarming minutes Hannah walked into the office.

" Well mister Faustus..." Teased Hannah playfully.

" Your final in home appointment has arrived."

The demon sighed.

" Very well let him in." The demon murmured tiredly. Hannah walked into the hall. From where Claude was sitting he could hear quiet murmurs between Hannah and the final guest. When the guest finally reached the door to the office, the demon rose from his chair to shake his hand.

" Mr. Templeton, thank you for coming to my home at such a late hour."

The males shook hands before taking a seat.

" It wasn't much of a problem, though it was quite difficult to find this place."

The male smiled. " My sincerest apologies."

Mr. Templeton was a short plump man with red hair and what seemed like an ocean of freckles on his face. His eyes glinted a rich moss color, his upper lip draped by a well-shaped mustache.

" What seems to be the problem?" Asked the demon persuasively.

" Well suddenly Mr. Faustus you have been depositing large amounts of money..." The male trailed off.

" And?" The demon urged on, his mind on the fact that this was the last meeting of the day,

" We are concerned about where such large amounts of money are coming from."

The demon smiled. " As you know kind sir, I export teas from all around the world. My money comes from that. Everybody loves tea so everybody buys it. It's an excellent profit."

" Yes I agree." The male paused. " But such amounts just for tea."

The demon smirked.

" British teas are very popular in the United States. The popular demand spreads from there." The demon smiled adjusted his glasses.

" That is where my money comes from."

The male smiled.

" I understand quite well..." He trailed off.

" But it is also my job to investigate... I hope that.."

The demon raised his hand dismissively.

" I understand quite well, good sir." The demon paused.

" Whatever you need from me, I would be more than happy to comply." The demons smile distracted the other male slightly.

" I just would like to see reports in your tea exports."

" Right away."

The demon grabbed a key that resided in his coat pocket and used it to unlock a drawer. From that drawer the demon pulled our several black folders, those folders holding documents from the tea exports.

" Here you are." The demon smiled placing the documents before the male.

The demon watched the male silently as he went through the paperwork. A menacing glint glowing brightly in the demons eyes.

" Well.." The male smiled.

" Everything seems to be in order." The male rose from his seat.

" I believe it's time for me to take my leave."

The demon rose as well. " Would you like something to feast upon before you take your leave?" The male examined the demon.

" I don't think so, I had a heavy lunch."

Both males shook hands before Hannah guided the banks man to the front steps of the manor seeing him off. The demon leaned back in his chair once more. Enjoying the welcoming silence of the night. The demon glanced at the open letter that rested upon his desk. Taking it in his hands.

" Would could he be wanting now." The demon asked as he read the letter.

Dreariest Claude,

I apologize in advance for the entrance my dog is bound to make... But I have amazing news, our profits have shot up so high they are practically through the roof. The only problem with that is that our demand for our escorts has increased. I have a new business proposition for you as well as a very extravagant gift. Due to the situation of course. So I bid you come when this letter has been received.

Full of love.

Sebastian M.

The demon sighed sinking deeper into his chair.

" What seems to be the matter?" Hannah asked curiously leaning on the door frame.

" Nothing." The demon mused.

" Have Timber prepare a carriage."

Hannah watched the demon curiously..

" Going somewhere?" She grinned..

" We, are going somewhere." The demon spoke monotonously.

" Oh?" The demoness asked." And where will we possible be going?"

The demon smirked. " We are headed to the Michaelis manor to get that situation out of the way." The demon paused.

" For when we get back I have a date with the wilderness." The demon sighed." Ask Timber to prepare the carriage."

Hannah smiled." Right away."

The demon sighed as he opened the heavy drapes. He gazed at the world down below as he opened the window allowing the sweet smell of the night to enter his office. From up above he watched Timber prepare the carriage. Irritation suddenly filling his body. He wanted nothing more than to walk through the walked into the study gazing at Claude.

" The carriage is ready." She chuckled silently." shall we go?"

Hannah held the demons out coat hanging over her arm. The demon waked out of the study shutting the door behind him. He held out his arm to take the out coat from Hannah. Putting it on as they walked down the manor steps. Timber held the carriage door for Hannah while offering an arm for support as the demoness climbed into the carriage. The demon following closely behind her.

" Timber, we are headed to the Michaelis manor. Please get as there as quickly as you can."

Timber bowed lowly." Yes my lady." And just like that they were off. Claude watched how the trees passed along the windows as he carriage moved. Trying his hardest to forget where he was headed.

" What seems to be the problem, Claude?" She asked solemnly.

" Nothing that I am aware of." The demon watched Hannah curiously.

" Is it the reason being that we are going to the Michaelis manor?"

The demon scoffed.

" The time that I coveted that demon has long passed."

Hannah sighed. " That may be so but where there was once fire..."

" I don't care for such sayings. We are going there simply for business now stop with your nonsense."

Hannah smiled." As you wish... You know by the smell in the air there is a probability of a storm coming in." Hannah smile turned into a frown.

" If that were to happen we would have to stay there over night."

Claude sighed." If it can't be helped, then we shall reside there until further Notice."

The carriage moved in hasty speeds. The silence within the carriage became almost unbearable for Hannah. The continuing silence being quite blissful for the demon. He didn't notice Hannah's worried expression. The time in the carriage passed rather quickly for before they knew it they stood before the Michaelis manor, awaiting the trials to come.


End file.
